clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothes Shop
The Gift Shop is one of the three buildings in the Town. Here, member penguins can buy clothes from the catalog, the Penguin Style, where they can also buy colors, player card backgrounds, and flags. The items available to non-members are colors, flags, and backgrounds, while the clothing in the Gift Shop are only available for members. The Gift Shop has a dressing room, used to access the Penguin Style catalog, and a desk. It used to be nearly identical to the Sport Shop, but the Sports Shop later began to sell only sports items. The Gift Shop is owned by the Gift Shop Manager. There used to be two catalogs, one for the Penguin Style clothing, Penguin Style, and one for the Penguin Style wigs, Big Wigs. Club Penguin later changed it, and now wigs can be bought from the Penguin Style. Every month, a new catalog is added. Sometimes, clothes from past catalogs return. A newer catalog is the Treasure Book, that was added to the Gift Shop in September 2011. All players can view the items in in, but can only unlock them using a special coin code. Fictional Gift Shop Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Gift Shop. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the gift shop, a list of these include: * "Owner": The owner walks around the shop, talking to managers. **Costume: ***Formal dress ***Tuxedo ***Suit * Manager: The manager oversees everything at the shop. They sit behind the cash register with a cashier. **Polo T-Shirt * Assistant Manager: The assistants walk around telling penguins they look good in the article of clothing they are trying on and helps the manager with all duties. **Costume: T-Shirt * Cashier: The cashier sits at the cash register serving customers and collecting the money. **Casual Clothes *Associate: Associates help customers choose what they want. **Costume: members: nice shoes, a Polo T-Shirt, and a tie. **Non members: Anything * Robbers: Robbers usually go straight to the cash register and say "Robs cash register," "Takes money," or "Steals." They also sometimes walk up to people and "rob" them. They are often mean. After a "robbery," many penguins leave the Gift Shop and go to the Town and say "_______ is back and robbing please find him/her" or "agents keep a lookout." This isn't exactly a job. **Costume: Pot of gold and black items. *Cleaner/Janitor: The janitor usually goes around the shop and cleans the shop. *After some time they go to the Manager and asks for their salary. **Costume: Mop And Bucket *Cloth Inspector: The cloth inspector usually comes out every five minutes and inspect the clothes. A associate writes the grades of the cloth **Costume: Top Hat, Monocole, Tuxedo or a turtleneck, black dress shoes. Pins *Soccer Ball Pin *Tropical Bird Pin Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Gift Shop was white with dark tan lines. *During the Halloween Party 2008, there were lots of pumpkins. *During the April Fools party they was a Easter egg hidden in one of the displayed hats. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Gift Shop was a market including a Medieval Catalog. It was the same with the Medieval Party 2010, even the 2011 ones. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Gift Shop was decorated with ornaments, snowflakes, and other things, but it wasn't heavily decorated. *During the Puffle Party 2010 the gift shop looked like puffle furniture on the outside but on the inside it was normal. *It is not normally decorated, but sometimes it is. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the door outside leads to the Ice Berg. *It is rarely a location for pins and only two pins have come here because all penguins visit this place. *During Fashion Show, the entire shop was bit like Night Club, since it's a place for dancing. It is also heavily decorated & similar to Night Club. *During Medieval Party 2012, the entire shop is heavily decorated. It has brown table in middle, there is a table with pizzas & fireplace next to it, water fountain next to the pizza table, and on right is a 'stall' selling Medieval-related clothes. During Medieval party the shop is renamed 'market'. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover it was turned into a superhero costume store. It was divided, one half for the heros and the other for the villains. Trivia *There were no chairs when the shop opened in 2005. *You can't enter the changing rooms. *There is a speaker near the change rooms but you cant hear music. *The shop sells a special catalog during the Medieval Party *They now include a Treasure Book where it's located near the Change Rooms on the right. *Strangely, the penguin mannikins at the top left corner have belly buttons and legs. *The first event ever held in the Gift Shop was the Fashion Show. *The Gift Shop is the only room in the Town where you can't enter both levels in-game. But you can enter the second floor in some missions. *In Penguin Chat 3 you could not enter the Gift Shop, if you tried to go inside it would just redirect you to the Penguin Chat 3 shop store. Gallery 2008 Aprilfools2008giftshop.jpg|During April Fools' Party 2008 Halloween 2008 Gift Shop.PNG|During Halloween Party 2008 2009 Christmas Party 2009 Gift Shop.PNG|During Holiday Party 2009 2010 MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|During Medieval Party 2010 HalloweenParty2010GiftShop.png|During Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party Gift Shop.png|During Holiday Party 2010 2011 Gift Shop1.1.PNG|During Halloween Party 2011 2012 Gift Shop 20120120102012001201202304e04040403040934024903940343204230420943.png|During the Fashion Show. Puffle party 2012 gift shop exterior.PNG|The Exterior of Gift Shop during the Puffle Party 2012. Gift Shop MSHT.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover See also *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Rooms SWF *Gift Shop Category:Shops Category:Places Category:Town Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Gift Shop